generationofandomcom-20200213-history
Damp Sheets
Damp Sheets is the first episode of Generation O! It aired on Saturday, August 26th, 2000 on Kids' WB. Plot The state's Senator is running for president, and Colonel Bob arranges for Generation O! to play at his rally down in Washington, D.C.. No real problem, as Molly O and the rest of the band don't mind showing a little patriotism. Unfortunately, this Senator's public persona differs a lot from his real one. In other words, he's a jerk. Molly sees no reason to publicly support someone like that, but he knows about the one time she wet the bed. Will Molly compromise her principals or risk public humiliation? Summary The O! family are eating their breakfast, when a limousine pulls up. Mrs. O! informs Molly that her colonel is here and he walks up, bumping his head on the window and getting scratched by a cat when he tries to pick his hat up. He shows Molly the newspaper which says that Generation O! (the band) are invited to the nation's capital to do a presidential rally. Buzz teases Molly by saying that she should bring some cows so that she'll have someone to talk to and she teases him back by jokingly suggesting they leave him behind with a water bowl and some kibble. Then, Chadd, who was playing hockey outside, accidentally knocks a puck into Mr. O!'s oatmeal. Molly goes outside to talk to Chadd, who requests that she get the president's autograph. He then leaves and Molly promises to call if she can, then Mrs. O! hands Buzz a notebook so that he can do an oral report about the trip. In the car, the colonel asks Molly if she wants a surprise. She affirms, so he explains that Senator Shift wants to use Molly's song "Favourite Son" for his presidential campaign song to prove that she thinks he's "an A-OK guy". Molly, however, is not sure she does. In the next scene, they're about to board a plane and a flight attendant asks what she can let them do to make their trip more pleasant. Buzz wants to borrow her cell phone, Molly wants to go in the cockpit, and Buzz wants her to inflate his flotation device, but the attendant says, "No" to all of them. Molly asks to use the bathroom and she replies, "We'll see". The colonel then points out a dog about to go into the plane's hold in a too-small cage and recognises him as the senator's dog Rayburn. The flight attendant tells the group to mingle while she takes care of the luggage, then has a man throw Yo-Yo into the hold. On the plane, Mr. O! suggests that Buzz take a sugar packet for his oral report but he steals a phone receiver instead. Eddie offers to paint Molly's nails but she says no because apparently she'd forget her hand was hers. She suggests Eddie put it on herself but Eddie says, "What if it's ugly?" and decides to put it on Yo-Yo, which is when everybody realises Yo-Yo is not on board. The colonel goes to look for Yo-Yo but gets his tie caught in his tray table, so Molly does. The man from earlier informs her that Yo-Yo is in baggage because marsupials aren't allowed in the cabins. Molly sulks on her way back to her seat, but Nub says that Yo-Yo can deal with being in baggage, and it's revealed that he's playing drums for some cows and drumming on Rayburn's cage. When the plane lands, Molly demands Yo-Yo be released and Senator Shift explains that it's actually marshmallows that are not allowed. When the flight attendant goes to get Yo-Yo, Shift gives Molly a badge of him. At the place they're staying at, Mr. O!, Buzz, and Mrs. O! enthuse about the cable, the candy on the pillows, and the fridge respectively and then Mrs. O! notes on how expensive the Punch Fun (a brand of juice) is compared to at home, but Shift dismisses her comment. Molly drinks some Punch Fun but gets embarrassed when Mrs. O! wonders aloud if the mattresses have rubber pads. Buzz reveals that one time in the past, Molly wet the bed after drinking a lot of Punch Fun. The O! kids have a Loony Tunes-type fight, while Shift and the flight attendant wink at each other. Mrs. O! tries to tell Molly that it's no big deal and Shift rubs Mr. O!'s shoulders and asks them to see him at the Lincoln Memorial at three o'clock for a rehearsal. At the Lincoln Memorial, Molly is still angry at Buzz and Mrs. O! tries to reassure her but Molly is embarrassed that her mother is talking about bed wetting in front of strangers. Mrs. O! reveals that Buzz has also wet the bed before, at their grandma's house, embarrassing them both, but Mrs. O! says that if more people spoke about bed wetting, it wouldn't be as embarrassing and then says, "You would be surprised at who else has wet the bed", embarrassing some workers. Eddie paints Nub's nails and Molly and Yo-Yo go to climb the statue of Abraham Lincoln. Molly walks over to Shift and the flight attendant, who are letting Rayburn out of his cage. Molly says that Rayburn needs a bigger cage. Rayburn acts scared of Shift, who pulls his ear, so Molly gets angry and pulls Shift's ear. After an argument over who should let go first, Shift does, but throws Rayburn. Thankfully, Yo-Yo catches him. Molly refuses to sing 'Favourite Son', but Shift says that if she doesn't, he will tell everyone that she wets the bed. Back in the room, Molly tells her family about the incident with Rayburn, but everyone believes that Shift was just playing and hurt Rayburn by accident. Molly wants to go home but Mrs. O! thinks that the promise is too important to back out of. Mr. O! points out that Buzz still needs to make his oral report and suggests he open by putting on a shower cap and saying, "Just in case anybody brought eggs!". Buzz, however, blows the cap up like a balloon and pops it, then steals a bathrobe. Molly talks about what Shift said about her bed wetting and Mrs. O! says that Molly must have misunderstood because Shift promised to give them a tour of the White House. On the tour, Molly and Yo-Yo decide to deliberately misbehave to make the senator send them home. They do so by having a pillow fight in the Lincoln bedroom and Shift chases them with a pillow but then bumps into a man. He awkwardly claims that he was only tidying up. He makes the bed, then looks outside to see Yo-Yo eating a bush to make a topiary of himself. By now, Shift has figured out Molly and Yo-Yo's plan and says, "It's not gonna work." The man from earlier chases them, but is only interest in Molly's autograph, which she gives him. This reminds her of Chadd wanting an autograph and she opens a door in search of the president. Molly and Yo-Yo end up in a room and find Buzz, who steals a map. Both claim they're doing "nothing", then threaten to tell on the other. Buzz leaves and Molly walks up to a ringing telephone. They then succeed in getting the president's autograph and leave. Shift catches up with Molly and Yo-Yo and claims that he'll be nicer to Rayburn and that he's ordered forty million badges that say "Favourite Son". He then begs Molly to sing, but she's still hesitant. The flight attendant enters with Rayburn in a suit, with his pants held up with duct tape. Molly rips Rayburn's pants off and refuses to sing "Favourite Son" again. Shift says, "Don't make me do something you're gonna regret", so Yo-Yo throws a vase. Shift catches it but slides into another room, where a woman screams. He comes back and tells Molly that she'll "be the sorry one now". That night, the O!'s, sans Molly, are going on a trip where the senator will show them all the monuments and getting a sitter for Molly. Mrs. O! asks Molly if she's sure she doesn't want to go and Molly insists she is and that the senator wants to "destroy" her. Molly and Yo-Yo watch Shift on TV, when room service arrives even though they didn't order it. The dish the room service gave her turns out to be full of (clean) diapers, then the phone rings but it only plays the sound of a toilet flushing. Molly suspects Shift is involved and shuts the curtains while Yo-Yo locks the door. She tries to go to bed, only to find boxes of Punch Fun in the bed. Scared, she then phones up Chadd. Chadd suggests that Molly go home and tells her not to sing because it's her own song. Molly then calls a band meeting. At the meeting, Molly worries that if Shift tells everyone about when she wet the bed, she will have to live in her room and suffer physiological effects from it (such as her eyes bulging and her skin going see-through). She only gets agreement from Eddie, "What they do know won't hurt you" from Nub, and a dejected look from Yo-Yo. The next day, Shift introduces Molly and says, "Don't mess this up." Molly then reveals Shift's mean acts to everybody and tells them about the bed wetting so that he can't, followed by singing a song about the incident. Later, Buzz tries to steal a traffic cone but is caught by a cop. Back at home, Buzz is writing apology letters to people back at the capital, a group of fans chant Molly's name and "Proud to be damp!", and Rayburn, who is at the O!s' house for some reason, licks Molly. Characters * Molly * Eddie * Nub * Yo-Yo * Colonel Bob * Chadd * Mr. O * Mrs. O * Buzz * Senator Shift * Lacey * Rayburn Trivia/Notes * This is the only episode of the show, besides Look Alike and the last three episodes of the series, to have aired in it's proper production code. * An animatic of the "Damp Sheets" song can be found on Youtube. * For this episode and the next two, the theme song lacks the "Generation O!" echo found in the chorus. Quotes * "Chadd the radd!" -Molly O! to Chadd * "Molly the O!" -Chadd's response * "Okay, Molly O!, ready for a big surprise?" -Colonel Bob to Molly * "I like the Senator. He has a dog." -Colonel Bob * "Nub, where's Yo-Yo?" -Eddie to Nub * "If he's in baggage, he'll be baggage!" -Nub * "Here, have a button of your "Favorite Son". -Senator Shift * "Can I have some Punch Fun?" -Molly * "Once, Molly drank a bunch of Punch Fun and had a little....accident." -Buzz * "You can't tell people stuff like that!" -Molly to Buzz * "Come on, kids! If people would just talk about these things, we could stop blushing! -Mrs. O * "He needs a bigger cage!" Molly, about Rayburn. * "Let him go! That's his ear, it's gonna pop out!" -Molly * "See? It hurts! Let go, or I'll swing!" -Molly, while she pulls Senator Shift's ear. * Listen, missy. You don't have to sing for Senator Shift, but if you don't, you'll have to tell everyone: 'Molly O! wets the bed!' You decide." -Senator Shift to Molly * "Man, I keep forgetting to name our place." -Nub * "Remember Yo-Yo, we've got to do everything we can got get the Senator to send us home!" -Molly * "Can I get your autograph?" -One of Senator Shift's bodyguards to Molly * "He won't tell." -Molly to Yo-Yo, about Buzz. * "Thanks, Mr. President!" Molly to the President. * "I have realized that you were right, I should be nicer to Rayburn." -Senator Shift * "Will you sing that song for nice Senator Shift. I swear, Rayburn will fly first class from now on!" -Senator Shift * "Don't make me do something you're gonna regret!" -Senator Shift * "Alright, little missy, two can play at that game. You'll be the sorry one now." -Senator Shift to Molly * "The Senator wants to destroy me...." -Molly * "I'm Molly O, and i wet the bed!" -Molly, confessing her secret to her audience. Goofs * During the scene where Mrs. O scolds Molly for wetting the bed at one point, Buzz's eye can be seen overlaid over him while he's turning around to face Molly. Song lyrics Oh, oh, damp sheets! What you gonna do? Ain't no way I'm gonna hide it, when it's soaking through and through. Oh, oh, damp sheets! What you gonna do? Make me wear a diaper 'til I'm thirty-two? I guess I shoulda listened to what my mother said: "Now, don't drink all that fruit juice right before you go to bed." I had a little accident, No need to call the president. Can't we just get over it instead? Oh, oh, damp sheets! What you gonna do? Ain't no way I'm gonna hide it when it's soaking through and through. Oh, oh, damp sheets! What you gonna do? Make me wear a diaper 'til I'm thirty-two? It wasn't much or nothin', so let's turn the other cheek, 'Cause it wasn't like a waterfall, it was just a little leak. I had a little accident, Don't need to call the president. Can't we just get over it instead-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah? Oh, oh, damp sheets! What you gonna do? Ain't no way I'm gonna hide it; it's soaking through and through. Oh, oh, damp sheets! What you gonna do? Make me wear a diaper 'til I'm thirty-two? Don't make me wear a diaper 'til I'm thirty-two, 'Cause I won't wear a diaper, how 'bout you?Category:Episodes